pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Copon
Michael Sowell Copon is an American actor, model, producer, and singer. He is known for playing Felix Taggaro in the television series One Tree Hill, Vin Keahi in the television series Beyond the Break, and Lucas Kendall in Power Rangers Time Force. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Filmography 3.1 Film 3.2 Television 3.3 Video Game 3.4 Producer 4 References 5 External links Early life Copon was born in Chesapeake, Virginia on 13th November 1982. He went to Deep Creek High School. Career In 2001, Copon was cast by the Fox Kids Network as the Blue Power Ranger, Lucas Kendall, on the Power Rangers Time Force television series. He reprised this role in two episodes of Power Rangers Wild Force. In 2004, he appeared in a music video for the song "Backflip" by Raven-Symoné which was directed by Sanaa Hamri. Copon portrayed the recurring character Felix Taggaro on the television series One Tree Hill. From 2006 to 2009, Copon recurred on the drama series Beyond the Break on The N network.2 In between that time (in 2005) he appeared (and subsequently won) the competition on VH1's "But Can They Sing?"34 In 2008, Copon played the love interest of Ashley Benson in straight-to-video movie Bring It On: In It to Win It.5 Copon followed this up in 2008 playing the titular role in straight-to-video movie The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior.26 On September 8, 2010, Copon released "Let's Get Nasty"7 on iTunes and in the same year he appeared on a TV commercial ad as a spokesperson for an Asian TV station foundation called Bantay Bata.8 Copon starred in the thriller Killer Holiday in which he also produced the film and did stunts as well.9 Copon is also a member of the Hollywood Knights celebrity basketball team which raises funds for various schools and charitable organizations in the Greater Los Angeles area.10 In the summer of 2012, Copon started co-hosting a weekend radio show on Positive Hit Radio the Current, WJLZ 88.5 FM, in Virginia with Trina Olson called "Saturday Night with Trina & Mike."11 The show airs Saturday nights from 5PM – 10PM ET and features Christian rock and hip hop music. The show is streamed live on the station's webpage. Copon is Executive Producer of Michael Copon Studios.12 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2005 Dishdogz Palmer 2006 All You've Got Artie Sanchez 2006 Elevator Hot guy at party 2007 Bring It On: In It to Win It Penn Direct-to-video 2008 The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Mathayus Direct-to-video 2009 Dark House Greg 13 2010 Night of the Demons Dex Thrilby 2010 BoyBand Brad 2010 A Forgotten Innocence Andrew 2011 Killer Holiday Spider 2011 247 °F Michael 2012 Music High Tommy 2013 Project Fear Rob 2013 Blood on the Border Sancho Television Year Title Role Notes 2001 Power Rangers Time Force Lucas Kendall/Blue Time Force Ranger Lead role; 40 episodes 2002 Power Rangers Wild Force Lucas Kendall/Blue Time Force Ranger Episodes: "Reinforcements from the Future: Part 1 and Part 2" 2003 Even Stevens Boy at beach Episode: "Surf's Up" 2004–05 One Tree Hill Felix Taggaro Recurring role (Season 2); 11 episodes 2005 Scrubs Pedro Episode: "My Big Move" 2005 Reno 911! Kane Episode: "Dangle's Son" 2005 But Can They Sing? Himself Won competition 2005 That's So Raven Ricky Episode: "Boyz 'N Commotion" 2006 That's So Raven Ricky Episode: "Be Prepared" 2006 Sideliners Joey Ambrose 2006–09 Beyond the Break Vin Keahi Main role; 21 episodes 2008 Greek Shane Episodes: "Barely Legal" and "Mr. Purr-fect" 2009 CSI: Miami Walter Leeson Episode: "Head Case" 2010 Finding My Past Louis Alfred Sunshine 2010 Hawaii Five-0 Junior Satele Episode: "Malama Ka Aina" 2011 Kourtney and Kim Take New York Himself 1 episode14 2015 Dystopia Nicholai Upcoming series Video Game Year Title Role Notes 2001 Power Rangers Time Force (video game) Blue Ranger =Producer Lakeland (2015) (pre-production) – Executive Producer Dystopia (2015) – Producer, Co-creator Fearless (2015) – Producer Killer Holiday (2013) – Producer References 1.Jump up ^ "The Virginian-Pilot Archives". Nl.newsbank.com. Retrieved December 30, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Thomas K. Arnold (October 18, 2007). "Universal video traps new 'Scorpion' tale". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Amy Ryan (November 1, 2005). "Snap Judgment: 'But Can They Sing?'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Tim Stack (November 18, 2005). "The misguided style of VH1's But Can They Sing". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ C. Molly Smith (August 24, 2015). "How Bring It On passed the spirit stick to a universe of cheer-tastic sequels". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Joe Leydon (August 27, 2008). "Review: ‘The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior’". Variety. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "Let's Get Nasty: Michael Copon: MP3 Downloads". Amazon.com. Retrieved October 8, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "Text Bata: Michael Copon (30s". Archived from the original on July 24, 2011. Retrieved January 27, 2011. 9.Jump up ^ "The Official Movie Site". KillerHoliday.com. August 22, 2013. Retrieved October 8, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ "Hollywood Knights". Hollywood Knights. Retrieved October 8, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Saturday Night with Trina & Mike". Facebook. September 27, 2013. Retrieved October 8, 2013. 12.Jump up ^ "Michael Copon Studios". IMDB Pro. Retrieved 14 March 2014. 13.Jump up ^ Dennis Harvey (July 25, 2010). "Review: ‘Dark House’". Variety. Retrieved November 23, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ Annie Barrett (January 24, 2011). "'Kim and Kourtney Take New York' premiere: Crazy Scott, poor Baby Mason, and no Krazy Khloe". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved November 23, 2015. External links Michael Copon at the Internet Movie Database Michael Copon on Twitter Category:1982 births Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:Reality singing competition winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Virginia Category:People from Chesapeake, Virginia Category:American film producers Category:American male actors of Filipino descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stunt performers